scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Joint Strike Force
United Earth Federation : UEF Army :: UEF SAS Regiment :: UEF Spetsnaz Army : UEF Marine Corps :: UEF Marine Expeditionary Force |hostile = If provoked or attacked by Mobile Task Forces |location = Anywhere}}The Joint Strike Force are a small group of operators dedicated to performing specific Federation-related tasks. Description The JST present in-roleplay deal with foundation personnel, and are the UEF4MEF, named Savior Company; the UEF 22nd SAS Regiment, named Crown Company; and the UEF IV Spetsnaz Army, named Tsar Company. The group consists of three squads of fourteen operatives, which makes up to thirty-two JSF soldiers at the Site. This specific group isn't found listed on the Marine Task Force document, however, the name of the group is revealed on a chat screen in the ending seq. control room outside Gate B. The troops are identical to guards and the MTF, with the black, visored helmet, boots, gloves, and tactical vest, but wears a black jumpsuit instead of white. There is also a variant of a soldier, where the visor on their helmet is replaced by a white gas mask. There's a chance that the British Special Air Service appears, indicated by their UEF 22nd SAS Regiment logo and the Russian Army Spetsnaz appears, indicated by their UEF IV Spetsnaz Army. In-roleplay The JSF unit will enter the Site via Gate B once the player is near one of the Site's exits, with the intercom announcing their entrance. After they've entered the Site, they will start moving around the facility and can be encountered in almost any room. Their objectives are to initially rescue any and all hostile SCPs, namely SCP-106 and SCP-173. Upon completing these tasks, they will then attempt to locate and rescue all D-Class they come across, including the player. However, if any squad encounters the player they will move to intercept him until either the player is rescued or the squad loses sight of the player. They will use the Site's security cameras to locate the player's position within the site. Upon locating the player, they will demand that the player halt, before telling them they are here to rescue them, however, sometimes they will instantly teleport the player to the DSS Aleksander, but only when they feel happy. Notable JSF's *SASTF Alpha-2 ("The Hunters") provide surveillance and coordination during routine transportation of Safe- and Euclid-class items between Foundation Sites. *JSF Delta-5 ("Frontier Runners") are assigned to track down SCPs before rival organizations do. *STF Beta-7 ("Hazardous Matters") are specialists handling bio-hazards and sanitation. *JSF Eta-10 ("See No Hostiles) are specialists in memetic hazards. *JSF Iota-5 ("Morbid Bait") were created for high-risk assignments requiring extremely quick reaction times. Currently assigned to locate and terminate several units of guards and Mobile Task Forces. *JSF Omega-7 ("Twilight Sparkle's Box") were a group selected by SCP-076, or "Able", as an assault taskforce. Extremely efficient yet brutal, Able started to finally longer care for his squad and escaped containment with the rest of the IV Marines. The Omega-7 project was completed and the evidence of the incident no longer covered up. *MSF Savior-1 ("Savior Company") are a team of only nine operatives, hence the name. Despite their small size, all nine troopers are the best of the best, and are deployed in severe XK or CK-class end-of-the-world scenarios such as a site-wide containment breach. This is the JTF group seen in the game. Equipment *M4A1 *AK-47 *MP5 *AKS-74U *P90 *M9 Combat Blade *M240 *RPD Category:United Earth Federation